


If you knew what I’d do

by PaperWings337



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWings337/pseuds/PaperWings337
Summary: Blaqk Audio on tour.    PWP sex.   Where DOES Davey get his inspiration.....?





	If you knew what I’d do

Blaqk Audio was on the road. Two nights in a row allowed them a real hotel room. Of course Davey and Jade shared a room while Smith and whoever was with them all piled into another room. 

For as long as he could remember Jade had deferred to Davey for first shower. Jade was always faster, but he let Davey go first after a show. He needed a few moments to calm down anyway. 

Davey grabbed his kit bag and closed the bathroom door. Jade tugged off his suit pants, and draped them over the chair. He found his notebook, stacked the pillows, and sat on the bed to wait. TV tuned to the weather channel for background noise, he jotted a few notes. Thinking, thinking, thinking. Humming tunes. He twirled the pen between his fingers. He jotted more thoughts. His fingers twirled the pen again and it flipped away and across the room. Jade grumbled and watched the pen roll under the desk. 

Jade crawled after the pen and was still on his hands and knees when the door opened and the warm steamy air exited along with Davey. Jade's eyes looked up and he froze. Davey, wearing only a towel, stopped moving. He stared back at Jade. 

Jade's eyes dropped to Davey's waist, where the towel was fastened by a mere twist of the terrycloth. Softly, Davey sang “I would like to see... you begging, barely breathing, ...on your knees.” With that said, he untwisted the towel end and it fell to the floor revealing an almost hard cock. 

Jade knelt up then, still on his knees but taller. Davey took another step closer, his cock now fully hard and standing proud. “Suck me.”

Jade swallowed. Then, mesmerized, he opened his mouth and leaned toward Davey's body. Davey grabbed his cock and placed the head just on Jade's lips. He swirled it, leaving a trail of glistening precum. This tiny taste had Jade throbbing in his briefs. He took Davey in and sucked.

Davey moaned and grabbed Jade's head. Slowly he fucked Jade's mouth. He was warm and wet and.. enthusiastic. This made it even better. Davey had only a moment's thought about what he had done. But he had no regrets at all. He was so close. But this was not how he wanted it to end.

He whispered, “Jade...I want to cum in your mouth. Maybe later. Right now I have other plans. Turn around.”. Davey pulled back and his cock popped out of Jade’s mouth. Jade stayed as he was, his eyes never leaving Davey’s. Davey nodded his head toward the bed. “Lean over it.”

Jade placed his hands on the mattress, his head turned to watch as Davey approached and stood behind him. He could only imagine what would happen next. Davey took his cock in hand and ran it down Jade’s cleft. 

“Davey, it’s been a long time. A really long time.” Jade’s words faded to a mere breath.

“Yeah, but you still remember what to do, don’t you? And I bet you’re so tight.” Davey stepped to his bag and rummaged inside. Jade didn’t move, afraid to break this moment.

Back in a flash, Davey opened lube and slicked his fingers. “You know you were always my inspiration for Cex Cells… I think about you when I jerk off. There are so many things I want to do to you. With you.” He placed one finger on Jade’s puckered opening, gently pressing in. Jade was already tight around his finger and Davey anticipated that feeling around his cock. He twisted a few times, then added another finger, breaching Jade.

Quickly he pulled his fingers out, grabbed his cock, and pressed against Jade’s opening. Slowly he pushed in. ‘So. Fucking. Tight.” Davey was lost in the sensation. He paused, then thrust, filling Jade completely. He groaned as Jade cried out.

Jade yelped, feeling like his insides were being ripped open. With no prep he was in pain, but his cock was even harder now. He liked it. He liked it hard and fast and he was getting what he liked from Davey. He turned his head a fraction so he could see himself in the mirror. Jade’s mouth dropped open as he watched, transfixed. Davey naked behind him. His own shirt still on, his cock bobbing in front of him, leaking on to the bed. Just then Davey looked in the mirror too, their eyes meeting. 

“Yeah… you do like this.” Davey grabbed Jade’s hips more forcefully than needed. He thrust deep, moving Jade's body with each jolt. “Don’t... take it… easy... on me...” Davey spoke the lyrics with each shove of his cock. Then he sped up, inelegant moves that he felt deep in his balls. Without a word he climaxed, filling Jade’s ass and watching his face. Tears rolled down Jade’s cheeks. He needed to come. He ached. The pain was inside and out as Davey pulled out and stood up. 

“Roll over and finish it yourself. Maybe next time I’ll let you come. And there WILL be a next time, Jade. I have lyrics to write.”

“So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop Till I make you forget who you are...” Davey sang softly as he turned the light off and climbed under the covers of his bed. He fell asleep to Jade’s soft whimpers as he came in his hand.


End file.
